Gallant True
Gallant True é um unicórnio macho que aparece no livro Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Ele é um aventureiro, pesquisador de plantas e tio de Daring Do. Projeto No livro em que ele aparece, Gallant True é descrito como tendo uma pelagem com a "cor de chocolate ao leite" e a crina com um "empoeirado amarelo"; sua cor dos olhos não é especificada. No entanto, uma ilustração no início do livro descreve-o com um esquema de cores diferentes; nele, ele tem uma leve pelagem de ouro, crina de dois tons cinza, e olhos azuis escuros. Representação no livro Gallant True aparece pela primeira vez em The Eternal Flower, procurando a planta titular que é dito para conceder a imortalidade. No capítulo 4 do livro, "The Key to Gallant True", Daring Do recorda passar muito tempo com ele como potra, carinhosamente chamando-o de "Tio Adventure", e procurando tesouros e fingir que veio com ele. Durante sua busca pela Flor Eterna, Gallant True misteriosamente desaparece. Thaddeus Vine and Madame Willow Fern da Equestrian Botanical Society a serviço de Daring Do vem encontrar ele. Seguindo pistas que Gallant deixou para ela, Daring encontra uma revista contendo sua pesquisa sobre a flor. No capítulo 7, "A Fortress on the Edge of the World", Gallant True é mantido em cativeiro por Ahuizotl, que também pede a Flor Eterna para a vida imortal que concede. Daring, com a ajuda de um aventureiro chamado Rosy Thorn, resgata Gallant do cativeiro, embora Gallant menciona que ele poderia ter se libertado a qualquer momento. Juntos, Daring e Gallant usam a pesquisa de Gallant para mostrar o caminho para a Flor Eterna. Quando sua busca leva-los para o dragão -ocupando Isles of Scaly, Gallant fica fascinado pelas diversas plantas que crescem lá. No entanto, Ahuizotl logo chega com Thaddeus Vine e Rosy Thorn, que revelaram serem parceiras de Ahuizotl. Eles tomam como refém Daring e Gallant e forçá-los a levá-los para a Flor Eterna. Usando um ataque de dragão súbito como uma diversão, Daring e Gallant escapam de seus captores e correm em direção à Flor Eterna, com Ahuízotl e companhia atrás deles. Em um grande jardim de flores na Isles of Scaly's Grotto of the Moon, a corrida tem duas partes para encontrar a Flor Eterna. Ahuízotl e os esforços de Vine são frustrados quando pega uma flor da piada venenosa e as últimas picas em Southern Swelling Rose. Quando Gallant True é tem a oportunidade para reivindicar a Flor Eterna, ele muda de ideia e propõe que ele e Daring voltassem para casa. Mais tarde, Gallant explica suas ações: quando você passa a vida inteira procurando por algo, às vezes você desfruta da perseguição mais do que o tesouro. Para evitar a Flor Eterna caísse em mãos erradas, ele destrói sua pesquisa. À esta altura, Gallant True já encontrou um novo interesse: as ilhas de plantas regenerativas da escamosa, que ele chama de Phoenix Flora. Citações :Daring Do and the Eternal Flower ::Gallant True: Jolly good show, it is! ::Gallant True: Well, it took you long enough. I was getting really tired of pretending to wear that thing. ::Daring Do: Pretending? You mean we took the trouble to get this for nothing, and you could have used your magic to help us? ::Gallant True: I'm afraid so, Poppit. ::Gallant True: Fascinating... The flora is instantly able to restore itself after exposure to fire.... Makes sense for an environment where the primary occupants are dragons. ::Gallant True: Tsk, tsk. I'm surprised dear Thaddeus didn't recognize that as a Southern Swelling Rose. Never did study enough, that pony. Always cutting corners with his research. ::Gallant True: Sometimes you spend a lifetime chasing something, then when you get it, you find out that it was really the chase you loved all the while. en:Gallant True Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos